At present, a TRILL protocol is already an international standard protocol. Along with gradual evolution for many years, a layer-3 routing technology is applied to layer-2 transmission to implement a large-scale layer-2 cloud to meet an increasing requirement of a convergent network or a super-large data center, and construct a good and efficient layer-2 broadcast domain. TRILL implements path calculation by adopting a TRILL-Intermediate System to Intermediate System (ISIS) protocol as its dynamic protocol.
TRILL-ISIS is a dynamic link-state-based Interior Gateway Protocol (IGP). According to a TRILL-ISIS protocol, after neighbors are established by hello message interactive negotiation, each Routing Bridge (RB) generates a Link State Protocol Data Unit (LSP) to describe link state information of the RB, sends it to a network, and may also store LSPs sent by all RB equipment on a network topology to form a Link State DataBase (LSDB). TRILL-ISIS calculates an optimal route for reaching a destination address through a Shortest Path First (SPF) algorithm by virtue of the Link State DataBase.
An equipment RB running TRILL may usually include a pure layer-2 Ethernet interface only, and may only process and report an Ethernet message. Then, in a communication mechanism, an RB may not be managed by virtue of layer-3 network management equipment, and it is impossible to conveniently plan and configure a TRILL network.
For the problem of incapability in managing an RB running TRILL by virtue of a layer-3 network manager in the related technology, there is yet no effective solution disclosed at present.